Bloody Blades
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: In the place of Ember was a tall white woman with a light tan on her arms and legs. She had long, wavy golden and ginger hair and one blue eye and one amber eye. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and she had a stab mark where her heart should be. Some of the scarlet liquid dripped from her mouth and her head... Rated T for a reason. Companion to Dagger HUMAN ROGUE ONE-SHOT


**I started writing late on Dec. 21, 2017. I will be releasing a Christmas One-shot (Well, one-shots set around Christmas, that is.), separately and in collection, on the Dec. 23, Dec. 24, and Dec. 25. Let's hope I can write them in time!**

 **All one-shots are in the future when our main characters are older (a.k.a. around their twenties-thirties) and all that. Also, the roleplay, on my forum Rogue, has added more to the characters themselves so you might see references or get glimpses of their backstory. Then again, some stuff I my also not include. We'll see.**

 **If you want me to do more Human Rogue One-shots, let me know! If I do some more in 2018 I will do this Christmas thingy again next Christmas! Let's just hope I give myself more time to write next time!**

 **This is Rated T for a reason.**

* * *

 **Bloody Blades**

Storm sat by himself, criss cross applesauce on the ground. He sat off by himself, his shining blue eyes close.

A pretty white woman with long, light blonde hair entered them room, flipping the light switch on again.

The white male jumped, startled. His eyes flew open as he yelped. "Stay away from her!"

Lost's green eyes flashed worriedly. "Storm? Do you- so you see them again?" Her voice lowered some.

Storm glanced over at her, his breathing leveling out. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" He took a deep breath. He pushed himself to his paws, running a hand through his black hair. "Anyway… who's coming for Christmas this year?" He tried to take the topic off of him.

He hasn't been the same since he was kidnapped and starved by his father and his step-mother. Bite managed to find him but he had experienced major trauma and was half-dead… Now, he claimed to see Crow and Night even though they hadn't been seen by anyone else in years.

"Uh.. just Ember." Lost bit her bottom lip.

"Great, great…" Storm nodded, gathering some things in his bag.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The male reassured her with a charming smile.

"If you say so…" Lost looked hesitant but didn't press it.

): ): ):

The doorbell rang on the door to the apartment. "I got it!" Storm called, acting a lot better than earlier. He opened the door to reveal a pale white girl with cloudy, pale amber eyes. She has gingery freckles across her cheeks and nose and soft, short pale blonde hair with ginger highlights and a sort of dark shade of brown dappling as a underlayer of her hair.

"Storm!" She smiled widely, her usual cloudy, pale amber eyes bright. She stepped toward him, falling into a hug.

"Ember! Welcome!" The black haired man grinned.

Ember kissed his cheek just before Lost came into the room.

"Ember!" She walked toward her before embracing her friend in a hug. "Long time no see!"

Storm watched his two lady friends embrace in a hug. It has been awhile since they were all in the same room together.

The two girls stepped away from each other. Ember glanced at Lost then Storm with a bright gaze. "Thank you for inviting me."

Suddenly, Storm saw lightning flash before his eyes and he froze, eyes wide in shock.

In the place of Ember was a tall white woman with a light tan on her arms and legs. She had long, wavy golden and ginger hair and one blue eye and one amber eye. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and she had a stab mark where her heart should be. Some of the scarlet liquid dripped from her mouth and her head.

But, other then all of that, the scariest thing might be the way she looked at Lost and the way she held a bloody blade….

The lightning flashed again and everything was back to normal... Except the fact that both females were close to him with their eyes showing worry.

"Are you alright?" The blonde spoke up.

"What's wrong?" The girl with mixed colored hair asked.

"I'm… I'm fine… I just forgot to wrap your present, Ember." He tried to step out of his haze.

"Oh." Ember relaxed. "I kind of.. Forgot too." She looked guilty. "I will be right back… I have some gift wrapper in the car." She backed up to the door. "I'll… I'll be back."

:O :O :O

Ember felt her phone ring as she sat down in her car. She looked at the caller I.D. Her face lost its color. _Mother_.

She answered it and held the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

"Ember, darling. Have you arrived?" Her mother's voice sounded over the phone.

Ember took a deep breath. "Yes, mother. I am in the parking lot right now."

"Good." She purred. "It is all set up. Now, you just have to stage the attack."

"Do I have to do this?" The girl ran a hand through her hair, her amber eyes showing her nervousness.

"You want Storm, don't you?"

"Yes…" Ember bit her lip nervously. "But is this.. Attack really necessary? And so close to Christmas?"

"Yes! This way you can swoop in and help Storm find his 'Christmas spirit' or whatever after Lost dies."

"But-"

"You aren't backing out, right darling?"

"No, no…" Ember sighed lightly. "I will see you later."

"See you then, darling."

O.O

Storm and Lost were sitting on the love couch near the small Christmas Tree and Ember was on the armchair. The presents under there were from Storm's stepfather and mother, Raven, Lost's aunts, Ember, Lost, and Storm.

Storm took a sip of his hot chocolate with one hand and holding Lost's hand with the other.

Ember glanced at their hands together as she hid a frown.

As the night went on, the three decided to go to bed. Lost and Ember went to Lost's bedroom and Storm headed to his.

Ember pretended to fall asleep.

Around midnight, a tall white woman with a light tan snuck into the apartment. She had long, wavy golden-ginger hair with odd eyes. She snuck to Lost's bedroom, opening the door slightly.

Ember's eyes fluttered open, spotting the figure. It was her mother, Amy Shadows.

Amy grinned darkly, her eyes shining. "Scream." The mother breathed, revealing her blade.

A loud screech sounded through the house.

O: O: O:

Storm's eyes flew open quickly as he recognized the screech. _The girls!_ He thought, throwing the blankets off of him. The man, who was around his twenties, grabbed a dagger from the kitchen and raced to the room just in time to see the bloody woman he saw earlier standing over Ember with a knife.

"No!" Lost cried out. Her wavy, vibrant blonde hair seemed to float up behind her as she leapt forward to protect Ember.

The knife was stabbed into Lost's chest.

"No!" Storm and Ember cried at the same time. Both looked distressed.

 _What did I do? I just helped kill my friend! And for a boy!_ Ember thought.

Storm started shaking, his eyes darkening. He held the handle to the dagger tightly. He pounced on Amy and pulled his arm back before lunging the dagger into Amy's heart.

Amy's eyes widened and she started shaking, trying to stay on her feet.

Ember's eyes widened. "You killed her… you killed my mother…" She breathed.

Lost was shaking violently.

"Your mother?" Storm pulled the dagger out as Amy fell to the ground, her head banging against the ground. She had blood splattered on her clothes, blood dripping from her head and mouth, and a bloody blade…. Just like his vision. His voice was scratchy and his gaze was dark. "Is this your-your plan? After everything?"

"You ruined it! You ruined it!" Amy screeched, glaring at Ember. "You could have got what you wanted! You ruined-"

Ember ignored him, tears running down her face as she watched her friend and mother die. She called 911 quickly. "Hello? Yes, my friend has been stabbed and is quickly losing blood…."

D: D: D:

Storm opened the hospital room where Lost was. The beautiful, white girl was lying on the bed. Her vibrant blonde hair flowed around her head and her usual friendly green eyes were closed. Their were bandages on her chest and a I.V. in her hand.

"Lost? It's me." Storm hesitantly walked toward her with a couple presents in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Storm?"

"Yes, I'm here…" He set the presents down and sat down next to her. Storm gently took her free hand and held it within his.

"Where is Ember? Or her mother?" Lost inquired.

"Amy is dead… and Ember has ran off after the last… conversation… we had after the incident." Storm winced slightly.

Lost shook it off before giving him a grin. "It seems that one of us always manage to land in the hospital."

Storm smiled weakly. "Yea…."

"Merry Christmas." Lost muttered, smiling softly.

"Merry Christmas." Storm tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I brought you your presents from home…"

"You didn't have to…" Lost started.

"I wanted to. And you can open the other ones... when I have to leave but, I wanted to be there when you, well, received mine…" He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black ring box.

Lost's eyes widened. "Storm..? Is that…?"

Storm opened it up, revealing a ring made of white gold with a light green gem in the middle. "Lost, will you make me the happiest man alive and give me the pleasure of you being my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cried tears of joy.

Storm gently took her left hand and slid the ring on. He lead in and kissed her, carefully holding her close.

Once they pulled away for breath, Lost breathed one short sentence. "It seems that our relationship keeps evolving in a hospital."

"It seems so." Storm laughed lightly before kissing again.

Even though their Christmas didn't go as planned…

They couldn't ask for a better Christmas.

Merry Early Christmas.

~ The 'Dagger' Cast


End file.
